War For Tamriel
by Alexbishop2123
Summary: The tale of the dragonborn and the return of the daedra, a final coalition that would decide the fate of the nine divines tamriel and even the planet of Nirn itself just a fantasy or mod i wish would be created its my first fan fiction please don't be to harsh, it has a lord of the ring Minis Tirith theme toward it not exactly the lone warrior type of setting


**War of Tamriel**

We believed that the dragons return would be the most cataclysmic even in the fourth age. But as the Stormcloak and imperial legion civil war raged, as the dwarfs dwelled into the deep underground mines growing greedy nothing was ever enough. The nine divides view tamriel grow into greed corruption this age had become nothing more of an atrocities. The uprising of the Molag Bal represented the end of day a legend told of his awakening fro sea raising his army of dead calling upon orcs ogre's thalmer demons and rebirth of the oblivion gate. This was the end to all but there are view that stand the dovakiin who had slayed the God dragon known as alduin was told to unite the divided empire to lead a stand against these unholy creatures. The Molag Bal rose from the coast of morrowind he was a large serpent calling all the dragons of skyrim Thalmer of skyrim, the orcs from all of tamriel ogres from cyrodiil the Minotaur's. All kneeling to his command and dug his hand into the deepest trench in the ocean to equip the sword of eternal hell he then walked out of the ocean reveling he had been a the god of Mortal Death the priests of tamriel had been sworn the never to speak of him his name . This was the end of days. The return of the daedra  
He then said morrowing a land engulfed with greedy ruthless bandits humans searching for fame it disgusts me. Burn them all leave no survivors. And thousands of orcs wearing grey metallic orcish armor, with a red broken cross on the side of there chest where there heart would be. Thousands of orcs ran in the thousands torching villages the warriors Gniss and Sadrith mora attempted to resist but there numbers were too great the dragon's airpower torched the city to ashes. The surviving warriors reported immediately to the last city vivec it was the only thing denying the Molag Bal of controlling morrowwind he would gain his power from the enormous volcano that laid there giving him power and strength the strength to even summon an oblivion portal. Everything martin worked for in the end of the third age would go to waste. This had to be prevented the warriors called upon the imperial city. There response was silence.

As the hordes of ogres, thalmer and orcs marched upon the city of vivec the warriors called upon every last man warrior villager thief was armed to fight. The hordes began marching the Molag Bal himself arrived thousands of archers fire swarms of arrows barely affecting there numbers the ogres would bash upon the front gates the soldiers could not let them breach the dragons would set fire to the houses but the archers would pick them off as the priority. Hundreds of orcs thalmer and ogres were slain. But it did no good they had breached and swarms of orcs ogres and thalmer stormed the city forcing all remaining forces to fall back to the temple of vivec stragglers fought for there life's few escaped they had been sealed inside the city. Then as the orcs, ogres, and thalmer bashed upon the sealed doors of the temple many realized hope was lost many prayed to the gods who had forsaken them. And the ogres sprinted through the doors so many orcs and thalmer had crammed in killing all they could the city was lost hope was lost. Morrowind was lost the cities last stand had failed. The Molag Bal returned to the volcano and dove into it to return as a humanoid with red skin glowing red eyes and wearing glowing red daedric armor the gods realized there mistake he was a pawn in mehrunes Dagon return the god realized there mistake the return of the daedra would lead to the death of all life upon nirn.

The Molag Bal although summoned mehrunes Dagon. Mehrunes Dagon thanked him but the Molag Bal then pulled his blade and leaped to the top of mehrunes Dagon back to constantly stab him in the back of the neck mehrunes Dagon threw him to the ground. But the Molag Bal landed on his feet crouching with one hand on the ground. Mehrunes Dagon yelled you fool I will kill you your betrayal will lead to your death. the Molag Bal replied that where your round this blade is the blade of eternal hells Mehrunes Dagon then began to burn the fire eventually consumed his whole body thousands of daedra marched toward him to lower there swords and bow to him the Molag Bal had control of the worlds most dangerous armies. Oblivion had been open the monsters feared in tamriel are now his pets and he consumes tamriels strongest source of fire. This was the end as we knew it. But as the legions of the Molag Bal marched to skyrim the empire and the stormcloak legion united them fought whiterun was the first to fall city by city fell solitude became a final standing ground the orcs and thalmer marched but the dragons came hundred torching the city. There goal was to not destroy the city but to destroy the land to cause the city to collapse the orcs thalmer and daedra stormed and the dragons breathed a never ending amount of fire into the land arch the Molag Bal army seemed to be never ending the daedra and thalmer and orcs massacred everyone the leader of the stormcloak legion and general thane fought side by side but there efforts were futile the only way to win this war is to. Unite under one banner. They called upon the elves they agreed they sent everyone of there garrison to prevent the end of tamriel. Many wondered where the dragon born was. He had led the blades into morrowind to the heart of the enemy to destroy the volcano with the everlasting blade of purification if it were smited into lava it would cause it to freeze and to drain the power of those who used it. Daggerfall suffered the same fate ass other just as the imperial cities of bruma cheydinhaal and all the rest. But the Imperial city this was the last stand the elves dwarves and humans united under the banner of tamriels everlasting hope. The gods did not seem to have any effect the unholy outcast was to powerful he had the daedric gods at there knees. Thousands of elves human's dwarves barricaded themselves within the imperial city to defend it. As the hordes surrounded around the imperial city, archers swarmed the skies with arrows the dragons although refused to fall to the will of the Molag Bal due to the dragonborn efforts to end his reign. They fired arrow after arrow picking off hundred then. They breached. Thousands of warriors clashed to battle the alliance held them at the gates, refusing to allow them to breach they had begun to push them back then the Molag Bal went to battle he slaughtered several men but he sensed the dragonborns presence he teleported himself there as the dragonborn approached the top of the mountain he had been waiting there for him meanwhile at the imperial city the orc falmer and ogres, breached the city defenses the hordes were restless never ending swarms they then fell back to the talos district there last stand when all hope seemed to be lost a armada of ships from alinor arrived. Thousands of soldiers disembarked from the ships to charge upon the hordes cause a second front of the battle they rode through the hordes the clash of horses and swords upon the orc falmer and daedra the emperor witnessed as the clash leaving behind only the corpses of the enemies. There assault however were not enough to defeat the armies of the Molag Bal, the hundred of them still swarmed the mages of the mage guild then had begun summoning bound warriors, to aid them casting fire storms but it was enough there resistance was not enough then hundred of the fighters guild emerged at the horizon the dark brotherhood aided the, and the heir of the battlehorn castle arrived with the fighters guild they then lead a third front upon the enemies killing thousands but there armies still swarmed They breached the talos district the armies now lead a raid upon all killing women children guards soldiers all in there path burning homes down, The leader of the mages guild emerges from the mages guild to fight along side with his brothers to cast Firestorms that would never end he fused the power of the staff of Magnus with the everlasting flame staff to create a weapon that could only be used here for the power was to great for any age. The mage wore white mage robes with a good a white beard but had shoulder arm and chest armor over his robes, Before he begun casting the staff he yelled back to the hells of Oblivion with you I cast you back! Killing wave after wave of them but the hordes were to powerful for the staff took all the power of his body causing him to age extraordinarily fast his bones became brittle weak he collapsed The orcs and daedra leaped onto his body to constantly stab at it this infuriated the made causing them to unified there mana to cast a spell like no other to summon an earthquake and mass lighting to strike upon them and a shock wave that killed them on impact of it the warriors dueled blades broke shields splintered helmets cracked they were so desperate to fight they mould use there hand if they had to. The power of the enemies was to strong they breached through talos district the fell to guard the tower of the imperial city. At Morrowind the dragonborn then equipped his blade and got into a duel after several minutes of sword clashing and punches and kick the Molag Bal grabbed the dragonborns head holding him over the pit saying use your blade as you fall, The dragonborn then used stormcall lightning struck him and he fell into the lava he would not be affected but the dragonborn would die immediately he dove sword first into the fires but the Molag Bal took his claw like hands and launched it through the dragonborns chest with the little life in him talos kept him alive and the sword fell into the lava as the dragonborn the a blue spirit came rushing out of the Molag Bals mouth and eyes as his body disintegrated. The dragonborn sacrificed his life to save tamriel the battle raged as the riders of aliner rammed through the masses of orcs falmer and ogres they killed thousands but many of the riders were kill in this rush there were massive casualties. And then the orcs falmer and ogres suffered the same effect the Molag Bal did the blue ash rushed out there bodies and there bodies disintegrated.

They emerged from the talos district those who survived cheered many cried for what they lost many could not believe they survived. Thousand of human elves dwarf orc and ash lay in the cities. They knew of the dragonborn for talos brought himself down in a human form to tell of the savior of tamriel. His statue lay in front of the imperial capitol building not only the savior of skyrim the savior of nirn. For his legend and sacrifice his and all the others will never be forgotten and the imperial legion may now proceed onto a new age the fifth age of peace. To prosper although it lay a crippled land the emperor stated these were dark times. We lost hundreds, thousands family, warriors, entire cities. But we will rebuild. I will make it my sole obligation to make this the most prosperous age in all of tamriel! Never shall we face such a crisis'. Never! This is a new age new beginning a new world.


End file.
